Emma Swan
HERO Emma Swan (Born Princess Emma) is the protagonist of Once Upon a Time and one of the main characters in Heroes and Villains Biography Before the first curse Emma is born in the Enchanted Forest to Snow White and Prince Charming. However, before her mother could go into the wardrobe, Emma was born before the curse was coming. She was later rescued by Pinocchio and later were sent to an orphanage. However, Pinocchio abandons her and his job to protect the savior and tell her about her destiny. Even after being sent to many foster systems, Emma eventually found a loving family bond with Ingrid, but runs away as soon as the snow queen proves to be insane. At age eighteen, Emma met Neal Cassidy and they had a son together, but Neal was forced to leave Emma, letting her take the fall and be in jail for six months. Emma later gave up her son for adoption to give him his best chance. During the First Curse Emma first officially appears in "Pilot" where Henry recruits her, only for Emma to go and take him home. However, after seeing that Henry is miserable at home, Emma decides to stick around for a while. However, she soon clashes with Regina on several occasions becuase she is jealous of Emma's and Henry's time together. At some point, she moved in with her mother, unknowingly and even helped Hansel and Gretel get closer with their father. Powers and abilities Emma possessed the powers of a great power over light magic. It was mostly because she had been born in the product of true love. However, she has the heart for the darkest potential. While coming roma aland with magic, Emma can posess the abilities of true love's kiss, showing she did it when she kissed Henry's forehead. She also had the ability to destract witches from removing her heart. She does however allow to do it in her own will. She also had a brief ability to have dark magic because she was under the influence of the Darkness. Relationships Allies * Snow White * Prince Charming * Neal Cassidy (deceased) * Ruby * Widow Lucas * The Huntsman/Sheriff Graham (deceased) * Grumpy * Blue Fairy * Aurora * Fa Mulan * Pinocchio/August Booth * Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper * Gepetto/Marco * Cinderella/Ashley Boyd * Hansel and Gretel/Ava and Nicholas Zimmer * The Evil Queen/Regina Mills * Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold (formerly) * Marian (deceased) * Walsh (formerly; deceased) * Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass (formerly) * Elsa * Lily * Robin Hood * Anna * Kristoff * Ingrid (deceased) * Merlin * Merida * Bilbo Baggins * Rey * Thorin Oakenshield * John Watson * Rose Hathaway * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde * Guy of Gisborne * Robin Hood * Casper * Bella Swan * Zelena Enemies * The Evil Queen/Regina Mills (formerly) * Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold * Cora * Peter Pan * Zelena (formerly) * The Shadow * Tamara * Greg Mendell * Walsh/The Wizard of Oz * Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass * Marshmallow * Will Scarlet * Ingrid (formerly) * Cruella De Vil * Ursula (formerly) * Maleficent (formerly) * Arthur Pendragon * Merida (formerly) Trivia * She and her co-star Ginnifer Goodwin have the same first given name. Goodwin's real name is Jennifer like Morrison's given name is that. * Emma is possibly based on both the Ugly Duckling and Odette the Swan Princess. * The way Emma went into isolation is the same thing Elsa does as well. Both of them were unable to control their powers until they fully embraced it. Genealogy Appearances Season 1 Emma returns to her family when they are cursed in Storybrooke after the son she gave up for adoption. She befriends her mother, Mary Margaret Blanchard and moves in with her as a room-mate and makes enemies with her step-grandmother, Regina, who wishes to rid Storybrooke of Emma away from her son Henry and her entire family. She later breaks the first Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Once Upon a Time character Category:Disney heroines Category:Witches Category:Detectives Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Characters Category:Emma Swan family Category:Main characters in Heroes and Villains Category:Princesses